1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for the processing of a cellulose pulp mixture as part of a process of treating and reusing waste material such as municipal garbage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The assignee of the present invention has previously developed methods and apparatus for treating municipal waste materials to produce a cellulose pulp mixture which may then be used for various purposes including pelletizing of the cellulose pulp mixture, burning the cellulose pulp mixture to recover energy therefrom, use of the cellulose pulp mixture as a soil amendment, formation of the cellulose pulp mixture into rigid extruded articles, and other uses. The cellulose pulp mixture is created by hydrolyzing a waste mixture which has previously been shredded and had some undesirable material such as metals removed therefrom. The hydrolyzing technique involves applying heat and pressure to the waste mixture in the presence of water to convert the waste mixture into the cellulose pulp mixture. Examples of that process are found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,883,331; U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,475; and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2014/0008474.